gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Airtug
The HVY Airtug is an airport tug featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City The Airtug, a low-power tug available only within the tarmacs of Francis International Airport (FIA), appears to be a replacement for the Baggage Handler featured in the 3D Universe, as well as the similarly designed Tug. As usual, the Airtug, being property of the FIA, features FlyUS livery. Like the Baggage Handler, the Airtug's performance is ranked as one of the poorest in the game. Its weaker engine means that its speed is considerably slow, but makes up for with good acceleration and moderately good cornering due to its low speed and light weight. The Airtug's compact size may also be used to the advantage of the player as it can squeeze through tight spaces, such as gaps between rocks and staircases. The Airtug may also seat up to two occupants. The Airtug's open design, however, makes any of its occupants highly vulnerable to gunfire, and is generally unstable for multiplayer gameplay as a result, especially during Deathmatches or Free Mode (unless for fun only). Unlike the Baggage Handler in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it can no longer be used to tow the luggage carts or towbars in the airport. The Airtug has an incredibly quiet engine, possibly being an electric vehicle. An easy way to obtain the Airtug without getting a wanted level is to go into the airport using a cop car, which will buy the player enough time to get one and leave without triggering the four stars. Players should enter the barricaded entrance just south of the main terminal, then turn right through another barricaded entrance onto the tarmac proper. Turning left into normal traffic flow and following the marked lines will lead the player to an Airtug without arousing suspicion, and leave the player with enough time to take the Airtug and drive it back out into the public roads. GTA V The Airtug reappears in GTA V in Los Santos International Airport with the exact same look as GTA IV. Despite there being several other airliners in GTA V the Airtug only appears with a flyUS livery. On the performance side, the Airtug seems to have less acceleration than GTA IV. Trivia * The three default radio stations in the Airtug during GTA IV are Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio and PLR. * Driving an Airtug around the Francis International Airport will cause Airtugs to spawn in the parking lot outside and very rarely spawn in traffic. * Although bearing no manufacturer names, police radio chatter indicates that the Airtug is manufactured by HVY. *When Niko enters and exits the Airtug, he will open and close the "door" of the Airtug, even though there are no doors on the Airtug, possibly due to an animation error. This is fixed in GTA V. See also * Baggage (Handler) * Tug * Ripley }} de:Airtug (IV) es:Air Tug fr:Airtug nl:Airtug pl:Airtug Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special vehicles Category:Public Service vehicles Category:Utility vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:FlyUS Vehicles